Bloodline Inheritance
by Truffe Au Chocolat Noir
Summary: Sota looked back and forth between his tutor and Inuyasha in amazement.“Whoa.”
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I've written an Inuyasha fanfic so be gentle please ^^. I plan on making this interesting so don't expect the typical (I'll leave that up to your interpretation) P.S **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS! ONLY SOONA**

"Kagome! When my tutor gets here can you tell her I'll be right back," Sota with a hand on the door. Kagome looked up from the dining table filled with paper and smiled.

"Yeah, I can do that. But where are you going, Sota?" Sota only smiled.

"It's a surprise for Soon Ya. I want to thank her for helping me with my homework." Kagome smiled back as Sota ran out and closed the door behind him. Kagome tapped her eraser tip on her lip as she thought.

"Now that I think about it, I've never really formally met with Soon Ya. I wonder how old she is and if she goes to my school," Kagome thought to herself. She shrugged and continued writing on the paper, "No worries. I'll just meet her when she gets here in a few moments."

Sota ran down the streets and stopped at every corner. He had to make sure Soon Ya wasn't near the area and see what he was doing. When it was clear, he ran to the market and bought some flowers. He picked up some Jonquils and peonies and paid the nice old lady working at the stand. "Excuse me, may I have a bow on these, please?" The wrinkles in the elder lady's face deepened as she smiled.

"Of course, young man. I must say, whoever these are for is a lucky girl," she teased as she wrapped the ribbon and tied the bow on the flowers. Sota blushed a little, thanked the lady and paid, then started walking home.

Meanwhile, Kagome heard the doorbell and stood up, "I'll get it!" she walked to the front door and slid the door open. Long waist-length black hair was facing Kagome and the sound of someone talking in a frustrated tone reached her ear. "Inu—" The person turned around and looked shocked.

Kagome put her hands to her mouth and gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you…Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" The girl smiled and laughed nervously.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been on the phone while waiting. My name's Soona, by the way." She bowed and Kagome returned the favor.

"I'm Kagome, Sota's older sister. Please come in," She stepped aside and allowed Soona to walk in. All the while, Kagome couldn't get over the fact that she looked almost identical to—

"Soona!" Sota shouted as he entered from the back of the kitchen. Soona looked over at Sota and smiled.

"Sota! How have you been?" Sota rushed over and gave her a hug.

"I've been fine; I got an A on my last test."

"That's wonderful, Sota! I'm so proud of you." Kagome smiled. _I'm probably just imagining that she looks like Inuyasha. I mean, it has been a few days since I've last seen him. _Kagome interrupted her thoughts and blushed _whoa whoa whoa! I'm saying it like I like him or something which I most definitely do not! _Sota and Soona were sitting at the table when Soona stood up. I'll be right back; I left something in my car."

Soona stepped outside and Kagome heard a thud upstairs. She walked up the stairs and saw Inuyasha standing by her window, "Inuyasha?" He perked his ears and looked at Kagome. "What are you doing here?"

"To get you, we need to get the jewel shards, in case you forgot." Kagome didn't say anything for a while. "What? Did you think I came here just to see you, Tsh. Wishful thinking." Kagome balled up her hand and if you looked hard enough, you could see a vein popping out on her forehead.

"Of course…wishful."


	2. Chapter 2

Soona walked in from her car and took her shoes off. "I'm bac—" A heavy object falling to the ground stopped her mid-sentence followed by a loud groan. "What was that?" Sota walked in from the kitchen and looked to the top of the stairs.

"It's probably just Inuyasha and Kagome getting into a fight again." He took Soona's hand and led her to the kitchen, but Soona walked slowly and tried to look up the stairs like the nosy person she is.

"Is Inuyasha your older brother?"

Sota laughed and went to the table, "No. He's more like Kagome's boyfriend."

"Ah, I see." Soona sat down as Sota came to her with flowers, "Aw Sota, These are beautiful! You didn't have to do that." Sota swayed side to side with his arms behind him.

"I thought it was the least I could do to say thanks." Soona extended her arms so Sota could give her a hug. "You're the greatest tutor ever, Soona."

Loud stomps were heard from the stairwell along with more yelling. "Ya didn't have to go and do that, Kagome! Geez, all I did was tell ya the truth anyway."

"But you didn't have to say it so rudely!"

"It wouldn't seem rude if you weren't so girly!"

"I'm a girl! I'm supposed to be girly!"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood by the kitchen door, paying no mind to Sota and Soona. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in silence with a look of frustration.

"Whatever," He huffed, "I'm just gonna get some foo—" He noticed Sota and Soona staring at him. He froze in his tracks as he looked at Soona, half expecting her to say something. Sota looked back and forth between his tutor and Inuyasha in amazement.

"Whoa."

Soona stood up and never took her eyes off Inuyasha. She walked closer to him and Inuyasha put his guard up. "Kagome," Soona started. She reached a hand up to his hair, "His hair…and ears…" She tugged at his hair repeatedly then let go as soon as Inuyasha flinched. "It's real?"

"No duh it's real." Inuyasha stroked his hair then looked back at Kagome, "Who is this?" Kagome was too busy staring at the two of them that she didn't hear Inuyasha asking her a question. "Kagome?"

"Oh! Uh…This is Sota's tutor, Soona."

"You guys look alike!" Sota shouted with excitement. Inuyasha and Soona look intently at each other once again after looking at Sota.

They both scoffed in disgust. "That's offensive. I don't look nearly as ugly as that weirdo," Soona spat out.

"Who are you callin' ugly, Ugly?" Soon the two of them were at each other's necks.

"I'm callin' you ugly, catboy!"

"I'm a dog, stupid. Don't you know you're animals?"

Soona chuckled, "Cat, Dog. Either way you're still ugly."

"That's it, I ain't taking this from some stupid girl." Inuyasha reached for his sword but Kagome beat him to it.

"Sit boy!" He landed face-down on the floor.

Again.

Soona laughed at him and held her side, "I wish my dog were as trained as yours Kagome!"Kagome sighed and figured that she might as well explain what Inuyasha is so she doesn't get the wrong idea. Soona continued to laugh at Inuyasha as he tried to get up.

Sota pulled on Soona's shirt, trying to get her attention. She looked down, "You really do look like him, y'know." Before she could say anything, Sota ran off to get a mirror. By the time he returned, Inuyasha was up and ready to attack. He walked up to Soona and grabbed her collar.

"Listen here. I don't think you know who you're messing with."

"Oh no, I do. I'm messing with a cosplayer who likes to wear cat ears on his ears."

"Hey!" Sota interrupted, "Look in the mirror!" He put down a mirror that was about as tall as he was but a little wider. Soona and Inuyasha looked into the mirror and froze.

They do look somewhat alike. They both have the porcelain skin with a childish face and they were almost the same height, but Inuyasha was a little taller. The only differences are their eye and hair color, but even with that you could tell they looked related. They pulled away from each other and looked away from the mirror.

"It's been a long day. I think I'm going to go home now," Soona announced as she rubbed her temples. She walked to the door and put on her shoes, "I'll see you later, Sota. Bye Kagome." She looked at Inuyasha with confused eyes.

"Bye Soona!" Sota called along with Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" Soona whispered before closing the door. No doubt she was going to be doing some research on her family tree when she got home.


End file.
